User talk:Gardimuer/Archive 6
Stanley Approves Pork Hypo Image Gardimuer, Bioshock123 has brought to my attention that you deleted my image of Stanley approving my Pork Hypo. Now, I know full well I showed you how I set up the image, and I guess you forgot I was using the image by [[: linking. Could you please restore the image? We might also benefit from a small template warning admins of files that are in use solely by hyperlink so as we don't have these continuous deleted files. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 05:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back We were lucky, not many vandals, and Blue is supreme was on a lot. Michael RyanTalk 02:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Although Megascience threatened suicide while you were gone (It had nothing to do with you.) Other than that we were mostly fine. Michael RyanTalk 02:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) FML I apologize for not being on last week to cover your absence. My computer decided to spite me most spontaneously and developed a hard drive problem. Now I'm on a new, temporary one, and will be able to monitor it. It looks like Blue covered our collective hides, but hopefully it won't happen again. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 03:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Talk bubbles They work as a template on other wikis, like here http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Word_Bubble, I was thinking about using them here. Michael RyanTalk 21:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) About FGJ Wow, that's a nice trick. Maybe I should make versions of that image, such as one that can says "Hello! This is an archived talk page. Put all messages in the main talk page!" Also, is this significant? It has a lot of tiny concepts I haven't seen in a while, and never considered. Might find the full size concepts and such. That Rapture Metro one seems to be Atlantic Express station, so we could use it there. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 08:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Originally, he was supposed to cover the widgets. When I found he was hidden under it, I decided to hide him under it. I did realize using %'s for that was bad, but was kind of waiting for you to say it. I literally thought of you seeing it wrong with your wide screen. It should work, now. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 18:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism = vandal Michael RyanTalk 18:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Michael RyanTalk 02:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) really needs it Michael RyanTalk 01:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Yes, please archive my page. Really this wiki is all I do, ever science I got banned on zeldapedia. So I would like to be able to talk to people here. So yes, please archive it Michael RyanTalk 18:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks --Michael RyanTalk 18:23, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure thig. Next time I need it, I will tell you. Got to go now, see you later. --Michael RyanTalk 18:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Deleat it http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Ditty_White, belongs on the persons userpage of the fanon sites Michael RyanTalk 14:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey can you help me out Can you tell me how you managed to get your profile page so amazing I want to know I am a new member and such the welcome message said I should send you a message when I need to as a questionPhoenix Phire333 23:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) "Uncategorized" Pictures Check out the special page... any luck with trying to categorize those? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 06:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) can you make a character that i can write a story about i want reply as soon as possible because i have an story to write its about a rapture splicer —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 11:26, 2010 June 11. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Border Radius Generator I was Googling for something I just used on my userpage, and found this generator for Border Radius'. It might be useful if you want to create borders like that quickly. All you do is change the numbers around it, and the center box will show the code for it. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 16:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) thank you admins i was trying to make the picture for deadly machines right size and right side of the page but you adjusted it perfectly thank you Vandalism is pretty mutch an uberVandal, and really needs a ban Michael RyanTalk 16:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) A heads up I am going to be gone for a while on vacation. I am leaving on monday, will be back tuesday the following week. Is there something I can put on my talk page that tells people that if they send me a message that I propably won't respond? Michael RyanTalk 22:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, put it on my userpage, but it isn't working that well. Well, hope it works out, by --Michael RyanTalk 03:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::No wait, I got it --Michael RyanTalk 08:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Site Background Seems good, not much of a difference for me. Just kind of scary how dark it is, now. o_o ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 03:46, June 15, 2010 (UTC)